Problem Solving 101
by The Alice Killer - Storm
Summary: In which Yō is trans and has a problem at school


"Alright class, you have until Monday to complete that assignment. I expect it done." The teacher announced just as the bell rang, "Have a nice weekend."

All the students packed up their things and headed out. Two girls differed. They walked up to someone else sitting at their desk.

"You ready for practice, Yō? I hope the rain holds off." An orange-haired girl asked the person sitting in the seat.

"I guess... I still am not too sure about all of this." Yō replied.

"Let's go!" The girl dashed off.

"Chika-chan..." A red-haired girl sighed, "How is she so hyper?"

"Who knows. Maybe you'll figure that out one day. I guess we should follow her, right Riko-chan?" Yō stood up from their desk.

"Yeah. Let's go." Riko nodded.

The two of them left the room and chased down Chika. Chika was already in the locker room by the time they got there. Almost all the other members of the club were there as well.

"Afternoon, Riko-chan, Yō."

Everyone greeted them. Soon the other members arrived. Everyone started changing into their practice outfits. Yō was shyly undressing in a corner. They were still scared to change in front of girls.

You see, Yō is trans. They're nonbinary. But, they were assigned male at birth. How'd they end up in an all-girls school, you ask?

Yō first came out when they were ten. Their parents were very supportive and contacted the school to make arrangements. Yō was going to an all-boys school at the time. The change didn't go too well. Yō was bullied a lot and called every slur in the books.

After the school year ended, Yō started homeschool instead. But, after doing that for four years, they hated it. They wanted to be in an actual school setting. So, their parents put them into a mixed school.

Unfortunately, the school wasn't accessible for Yō at all. They had promised to inform the teachers about Yō's new name and pronouns, but they never did. Yō was constantly called by their legal name and called a boy. They often came home from school crying.

After that year, there was only one other school around. Uranohoshi. An all-girls school. Yō's parents doubted they would be allowed in, but tried anyway. Surprisingly, the school allowed Yō to join. They felt bad for what Yō had to go through.

The school actually took the matter seriously. Yō was called as they wanted. Anyone who refused was not given to Yō for a class. Chika was the first to become friends with Yō. She didn't care if they were trans or not a girl. Chika ended up helping Yō make other friends at school.

And now, Chika was trying to get Yō to be a school idol with her and some friends. Yō wasn't too sure about that. Chika promised that Yō would be able to wear whatever made them feel comfortable. But, Yō didn't know if their presence in the group would hurt them. It was unheard of to have a trans member that wasn't associated with being called a female at some point in the group.

Yō glanced around the room at everyone else getting dressed to try and calm their anxiety that they were being watched by everyone. They held their breath and gulped as they felt their member down below starting to rise. Yō silently cursed. They hated the fact that the group was made up of some really pretty girls. Yō liked girls. This proved to be an issue.

"Chika-chan, I'm gonna go to the bathroom. I'll be back soon." Yō told Chika with as much confidence as they could.

"Okay." Chika nodded.

Yō quickly left the room and ran to the bathroom. They sat against the wall and curled up. Yō stared crying. This was one thing they hated the most. They didn't want anyone to know about this. Yō worried they'd be kicked out of the group and shunned if they all knew. They assumed everyone would be disgusted by the fact Yō was getting turned on by their half-naked bodies.

Yō wasn't planning to go to practice for the day. They were planning to hide out in the bathroom and then sneak in to get their stuff after everyone else went to practice. But, that didn't seem like it was going to work.

Yō didn't know how long they had been there crying for. They didn't really care. But then, someone came in.

"Yō? Are you alright?" A worried voice belonging to one of their upperclassmen asked.

Yō didn't want to look up. They knew that their... problem, was noticable. Yō couldn't bear to see her face. They assumed it would be a look of disgust. Yō was waiting for the harsh comments, but they never came.

"Is this why you left?" A hand made its way onto Yō's shoulder.

"Leave me alone, Dia-san." Yō mumbled. They just wanted to suffer in peace.

"No. You're upset." Dia stated, "I don't want to leave you like this. After all, it's my job to make sure the wellbeing of every student is met."

"And just what can you do?" Yō challenged, "You can't change the way I look. You can't do anything about this."

"I know I can't help you very well. I'm still going to try. I can't leave until I've tried to help. I'll just feel bad about it if I do." Dia replied in a calm tone.

"You can't help me." Yō repeated firmly.

"Well... do you want some... help with that then?" Dia stumbled over her words. She didn't know what compelled her to offer to help Yō in that way.

"Why are you bothering? I don't deserve any help. I'm a freak." Yō sighed.

"You are not a freak." Dia stated firmly, "You deserve help. No one can go through a problem like this on their own. That's why we've all been there for you. Sure, I don't think this exactly falls under that category, but still."

"I've never... done things like this." Yō hesitantly admitted, "I've never been able to stand looking at it."

"You don't have to look. I'll do it for you." Dia said. Her face flushed red as she realized what she was offering to do.

"Why... why do you care?"

"Because you're my friend. Do you want me to help you?" Dia wasn't one to back out of an offer she made. She had to stick with what she offered.

Yō gave a hesitant nod. Dia slowly took off Yō's bottom clothing. She paused for a minute to stare at Yō's dick. This was the first time she had seen one in person. Dia had no clue what to do. She had seen a few dirty movies and the likes, but she hadn't watched any in the recent years. Dia was unsure how to proceed. Sex-ed had not taught her a thing about what to do.

She decided to just try her best. Dia reached a hand out and touched Yō's dick. She didn't know what to expect from it. Dia grabbed it into a loose hold. She started feeling it up, hoping that it would make Yō feel good. It appeared it was as Yō started to softly whimper.

Dia looked up at Yō. Yō was bright red and refusing to make eye contact. They were too embarrassed to. Dia leaned closer to Yō and place a soft kiss on their cheek. It wasn't a romantic kiss. It was more of a comforting kiss.

Yō slowly looked over at Dia. Dia gave them a gentle smile in return. Yō returned a small smile back. The embarrassment was slowly decreasing.

"None of us would ever judge you for something like this. It happens. We all know that." Dia said as she placed another kiss onto Yō's head.

Yō relaxed their tense body as they finally came to believe that Dia wasn't going to yell. Yō had been afraid Dia was just playing with them and would then snap and scream. That wasn't the case at all, though.

Dia stopped giving Yō a very awkward handjob. She stared down at their dick. There was some precum on the top of it. Dia hesitantly touched it, unsure what it was. She was very bad at the terminology.

"To be honest with you, I've never seen one of these in person before..." Dia admitted shyly.

"Really?"

"Yeah..." Dia nodded as she reached down and felt up Yō's balls with her hand, "It's weird. I didn't think it would feel like this."

"Is this your first time? With anyone?" Yō asked as she tried to stifle a moan.

"Yeah. I've never done this before. I'm sorry if I'm really bad at it." Dia apologized as she lifted her hand away.

"It's okay. This is my first time too. But, I guess you figured that out already."

"I did. You really sure you're okay with this?" Dia asked.

"Yeah. It honestly isn't as bad as I thought it would be." Yō replied, "Though I don't think I'd make this a habit."

Dia hesitantly lowered her face closer. She had her hair back as she cautiously tasted Yō's dick. Dia started dragging her tongue all across it. Yō moaned as Dia did so. Dia took that as a sign that Yō liked it, so she continued.

Dia reached the tip. She licked off the precum. She didn't know what to expect from the taste. Dia stared down Yō's shaft. She was sure that Yō would enjoy her actually putting it in her mouth. Dia wasn't sure about it. She didn't know if it would hurt her. Would it fit?

Dia pulled away slightly. She was afraid to try it. Yō seemed to sense her hesitance. They ran a hand down Dia's cheek. Dia looked up at Yō. Yō smiled at her in an encouraging manner. Dia looked back down. She licked around the tip again.

No matter how much Dia tried, she couldn't convince her body to move. She couldn't get the courage to put it in her mouth. It wasn't like her to freeze like this. Normally she would just do it whether or not it would feel good. But, now she didn't see the need to put on a mask.

Yō's hand found their way into her hair. It felt comforting. Yō pushed down very gently on Dia's head. They guided her down. The little bit of force convinced Dia to try. She took Yō's dick into her mouth and slowly started to feel it with her tongue.

After she got used to it, she started to suck on a small portion of it. Yō continued to run their hands through Dia's hair. Dia slowly got more confident and took more of Yō into her mouth. Yō started moaning. It felt good to them. Sure, Dia was doing it very sloppily, but who could really blame her. It was her first time.

"D-Dia-san..." Yō moaned out, "F-faster..."

Dia did her best to speed up. It wasn't much. Yō seemed to be fine with the little bit of increase. They started moaning louder. Loud enough that they covered their mouth with their hands for safety measures.

"I-I'm... I'm gonna..." Yō let out a long drawn out moan as they went over their edge.

Dia pulled away just before Yō ejaculated. The cum coated her face and the ground. Yō panted as they came down from their orgasm high.

"For the love of god... you two seriously skipped practice to do this?" A groaning voice came from the entrance to the bathroom.

They both froze in place. Dia was too embarrassed to turn around with how much of a mess she was at the moment. Yō looked up at the person in the doorway.

"K-Kanan-chan, I... I can explain-" Yō started.

"Stop. I don't want to hear it. Just please do this on your own time next time." Kanan cut them off, "The rest of us are going home. Practice is over because you two didn't show up. We couldn't work on our form very well."

"Sorry..." Yō mumbled, "It's my fault..."

"Please just don't repeat this. I honestly don't care if you two want to fuck. Just do it at a more convenient time." Kanan sighed and then left them alone.

"At least she doesn't care that much..." Dia tried to lighten the mood a little.

Yō looked at the floor, "I'm sorry..."

"Hey, it's not only your fault. I'm to blame too." Dia protested.

"Um... I guess we should get cleaned up and go..."

"Yeah. But, I'm not ready to be done. Why don't we continue at your house?" Dia asked.

"Sure." Yō agreed. They assumed Dia wanted to get off from this as well.

They cleaned up themselves and the bathroom before they went to catch a bus to Yō's house. They were silent the entire time. Neither of them spoke. That silence only broke when they were in Yō's room.

"You've been really down..." Dia whispered as she gently patted Yō on the head.

"..." Yō didn't reply. They just looked down at the floor as their face became red.

"You know what Kanan-san said. She doesn't care that we did that." Dia tried to comfort Yō as she guided them to sit on the bed.

"It's just... I feel like I don't belong... I'm not a girl... never have been. I feel left out at school. I don't get the things you guys get." Yō sighed, "Those thoughts came back when she found us..."

"Yō, none of us care. You might not be a girl, but that doesn't mean you don't belong." Dia whispered as she started stripping Yō, "We all love you for who you are."

Yō didn't reply. They kept silent and watched as Dia worked away at undressing them. Yō didn't know what to think. They felt weird inside. It was a feeling they had never felt before for someone besides their family.

The feeling of being cared about.

"Don't you think it's strange how no one has bullied you?" Dia asked as she grabbed Yō's hands.

"The school won't tolerate it... isn't that why?" Yō asked.

"No. No one has tried anything because of us. You have to realize that some people don't like you being in the school. But, all of us always defend you. Because we think you belong." Dia smiled softly at Yō as she guided their hands to her shirt's buttons.

Yō hesitantly started to fiddle with Dia's shirt, "I don't belong... I'm not a girl... that's just how it is..."

"You belong in our school. You belong anywhere that is safe for you to be yourself." Dia stated.

Yō smiled with tears in their eyes. Dia smiled back at them. Yō paused from their work and hugged Dia. Dia returned the hug and patted Yō on the head.

"I'm really happy..." Yō mumbled, "I never thought I'd be accepted..."

"You know, would you believe me if I said there's actually someone else in the school who is trans?" Dia asked.

"No... with how small the school is..." Yō replied, "How do you even know?"

"You'll have to figure that out yourself." Dia smiled slyly as Yō as she held a finger to her lips.

Yō pouted, "Please?"

Dia shook her head, "Nope."

Yō suddenly gave Dia a sly smile back, "I'll get you to talk."

They removed Dia's shirt and then pushed her onto the bed. Dia's eyes widened slightly as she realized what Yō had meant by that statement. They were going to try and get Dia to talk by doing sexual things.

Yō pulled Dia into a kiss as they slowly slid her skirt down her legs. Dia squirmed under Yō's grip. Yō pulled back and started to feel Dia's thighs.

"Y-Yō..." Dia whimpered.

"What?" Yō asked as they teased around Dia's underwear straps.

"B-be gentle..." Dia mumbled as she turned her head away, "I-I'm nervous..."

"I promise I'll be gentle..." Yō promised as they started kissing down Dia's neck.

They slid Dia's underwear down her legs. Yō then made Dia sit up so they could remove her bra. They soon were both completely naked.

"Tell me if you don't like what I'm doing." Yō said as they started to gently nibbled on one of Dia's earlobes.

Yō brought their hands up and started to squeeze and knead Dia's breasts. Dia was letting out huffed breaths. Yō moved down so that they were now nibbling on Dia's breasts. Dia moaned softly.

Yō flicked their tongue over one of Dia's nipples. Dia let out a small yelp of surprise. Yō paused and looked up at Dia.

"I'm okay..." Dia whispered, realizing why Yō had paused.

Yō lowered their head back down. They started licking over Dia's nipples. Yō cupped Dia's breasts as they started sucking. Dia moaned.

Yō slid a hand down Dia's body. Dia shivered under their touch. Yō soon reached Dia's crotch. They teased around it, making sure to give Dia enough warning to be ready for it. Yō moved their head up and kissed Dia passionately.

Once they pulled away, Yō was ready to begin, "Can I start?"

"Y-yeah..." Dia nodded as she tried to put on a brave face to hide how nervous she was.

Yō moved their hand lower until it reached Dia's clit. They started to very slowly and gently rub their hand across it. Dia's hips moved slightly as she let out some hushed moaned and pants.

"Does it feel good?" Yō asked as they started to lightly suck on Dia's neck.

Dia nodded. She couldn't get her breath to speak. Yō slowly started to increase their hand's speed. Dia's moans grew in volume. Yō was grateful that they were the only ones home at the moment. Otherwise this would've ended in another very awkward interruption.

Yō's hand was getting coated in Dia's arousal. Dia was obviously enjoying what was going on. Yō also was. Despite the fact they hated when other people saw their naked body, Yō was okay with this. Their dick was hard again.

"Can I put a finger in?" Yō asked.

"W-will it fit?" Dia asked shyly.

"If a baby can fit out of it, I think one finger can fit." Yō reassured her.

"Okay..." Dia nodded as she looked nervously at Yō.

Yō kissed Dia again as they slowly pushed one finger inside of her. Dia let out a muffled moan and small cry of pain. Yō caressed her cheek.

"Are you okay?" Yō asked after they pulled away.

"Y-yeah... it just hurt a little at first..." Dia mumbled.

"I'm going to move it now." Yō stated and did so.

Dia let out a huffed breath. She started moving her hips in rhythm. Her hands gripped the bed sheets tightly. Yō sped up. Dia's moans started getting louder.

"I'm putting another one in." Yō stated as they slid a second finger inside of Dia.

Yō kept it up for a while. But, no matter how much they did, Dia still didn't reach her climax. Yō wasn't sure if that was normal. They thought by now Dia would've squirted.

Yō pulled their fingers out, unable to keep it up. Their arm was getting too tired. Dia was panting heavily.

"I can't do it any longer. My arm is sore..." Yō sighed.

"You can't just leave me like this..." Dia mumbled.

"I know. I won't." Yō promised, "I'm switching to my tongue. Is that okay with you?"

Dia nodded. Yō brought their head down to Dia's glistening vagina. They started by licking gently at the outside. They wanted to make sure Dia knew what it would feel like before they got too rough.

Yō slowly got rougher. Dia was moaning with her head thrown back. Yō used one of their hands to move open her folds. After giving the entrance a few licks to prepare Dia, Yō plunged their tongue inside.

Dia let out a small yelp as Yō's tongue made contact with her walls. Dia settled back down and mumbled out that she was okay. Yō explored Dia cautiously so she could get used to what a tongue felt like inside of her.

Once Yō felt like it was enough, they started to thrust their tongue in and out of Dia. Dia threw her head back as she moaned loudly. Her hands found their way out of the grip their had on the bed sheets and into Yō's hair instead.

Despite the reaction, even after a long time, Dia still hadn't cum. Yō couldn't keep it up. Their tongue was hurting. Yō pulled away. Dia looked at them.

"Jeez..." Yō sighed, "I didn't expect you to take so long to get off..."

"S-sorry..." Dia mumbled.

"There's one more thing I can do..." Yō said as they hesitantly glanced down at their hard dick.

"B-but... that..." Dia gave Yō a very nervous look.

"It's alright if you don't want to do it." Yō replied.

"Y-you have... protection to use... right?" Dia asked.

Yō nodded. They opened up a drawer and pulled out a small box. They pulled out a condom from it.

"My mom bought me some 'just in case'." Yō explained.

"I'm glad she isn't trying to stop you." Dia said, "It never works."

"Yeah... I know... I can't tell you how many boys had sex in that all-boys school I went to." Yō nodded as they opened up the condom.

Dia grabbed the condom from Yō. She looked it over. Yō didn't question her. They just waited patiently. Dia soon looked up at Yō and then put it on their dick.

"You ready?" Yō asked as they moved their position to a better one.

Dia nodded. Yō carefully started rubbing their dick across Dia's clit. They wanted to make sure it was nice and coated in lubricant. Yō was a lot more knowledgeable in sex than Dia. They knew what to do even if they had never had sex before and hadn't ever really planned to.

Once Yō was satisfied, they gave Dia her warning and then started to push inside. Yō went slow to make sure Dia was really okay. Having something so much bigger in her for the first time would mean she would get stretched out. Yō was aware that that could cause some discomfort and pain. They didn't want to cause Dia any harm.

"You might hurt a little... your hymen is gonna stretch a lot more now. You might bleed." Yō warned.

"Okay..." Dia nodded.

"Let me know if I need to stop." Yō said.

"I will." Dia promised.

Yō soon got all the way in. They waited a few minutes and just lightly shifted around. Once they felt like Dia would be ready, Yō slowly started to thrust their hips. Dia moaned as she gripped the bed sheets tightly again.

Yō sped up. Now they were finally getting their body taken care of. Dia was moaning loudly and her head was thrown back. She jolted slightly and then fell limp against the bed. She was panting heavily.

Yō could feel all of her juices shooting out. Her walls clamping down on Yō's dick made them reach their limit as well. Yō let out a moan as they came. They pulled out. Yō disposed of the condom and then settled down to lay beside Dia.

"Can we go get a shower?" Dia asked.

"Yeah." Yō nodded.

They got off the bed and Yō led her to the bathroom. Yō grabbed a spare set of clothing for Dia to change into. They stepped in the shower together to clean off all the liquids on their bodies.

"So... are you gonna tell me who else is trans?" Yō asked Dia as they were just finishing dressing back up.

"Hmmm..." Dia pretended to give it a thought.

"Please?" Yō gave her puppy-eyes.

Dia kissed Yō on the head and then exited the room, "Me."

Yō stared at the hallway where Dia had vanished into, "What!?"


End file.
